inthebeginningfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the World, pt. 1
0.0.0 AC - The Collapse: The people of the world awake with no memory of events prior to waking up. They know themselves and the people around them, understand most societal and intellectual concepts, but can't remember actual events or certain specific pieces of information. Many tools and weapons simply don't work, or work differently than they should. Magic is among the list of tools that simply doesn't work anymore. * 0.1.5 AC - The charismatic and powerful begin to wrest order from the chaos. Society begins to calm itself. * 1.3.19 AC - The First Council: The best and the brightest from known areas assemble in secret to attempt to discern the truth of what has happened. Within days, the meeting itself becomes known to the public, but to this day, no one knows what was discussed, what was decided, or even a definite list of who was in attendance. * 2.5.22 AC - Arcane magic reemerges and scholars begin to piece together how to work the magic without divine influence. * 2.8.1 AC - Using knowledge of the new magic, Isan Rayadi declares himself king of Balisrad. Within months, others have followed suit, laying claim to all but the least useful of land. * 4.10.32 AC - Balisrad declares war on the neighboring Kingdom of Garen. This becomes the first war fought since the Collapse. In its infancy, it is a non-violent war, as each side attempts to rediscover the lost art of war in a world where the old weapons no longer work. Within months, things start to heat up. * 6.1.3 AC - Just over a year after the start of the war, Balisrad lays waste to the capital city of Garen, razing the city entirely and killing the king and all of his relations. Taking Rayadi's lead, once again, various wars begin to break out throughout known land. * 51.3.19 AC - The Second Council - On the semicentennial anniversary of the First Council, a second generation of scholars meet to discuss what has happened in the world. They are the first to realize that loss of records from before the Collapse seems to be near absolute, and they resolve to zealously guard what knowledge remains. * 74 AC - After 70 years of off-and-on warfare, the borders situate themselves to roughly where they are currently with the conditional surrender of Sau. By this point, most smaller bodies have consolidated under the rule of a handful of kings and emperors, with only a few areas of international importance maintaining any semblance of autonomy. * 101.3.19 AC - The Third Council - On the centennial anniversary of the First Council, a third generation of scholars meets. They discover that the loss of records from before the Collapse is absolute. No one alive before the Collapse still lives and even any records from their memories is gone. It is believed that the entire history of civilization before the Collapse is now completely and irrevocably lost. * 117.0.3 AC - During a celebration of the coming of spring, the emporer of Cellian-Sau is found murdered in his chambers. Being the first assassination of a major political figure during peace time, the international community is stunned but quickly puts together a manhunt to eradicate hired assassins. This leads to the discovery of a large network of guild-affiliated assassins working in the shadows of society. Unable to attack the enemy head on, the aristocracy finds itself in a stalemate. In an attempt to make the Assassin's Guild obselete, they instate a policy of political and personal duels signed into being by an international committee. It's effectiveness is debatable. * 125.6.19 AC - Jina the Believer unlocks the secrets of Divine magic. She is the first to discover that magic flows from ideas and ideals and that sufficient faith and honor for that idea can allow the working of miracles. For the next twenty years, she stands as a beacon of hope and righteousness, touching countless lives. * 144.4.12 AC - Jina the Believer sets out for the west and is never heard from again. * 151.3.19 AC - The Fourth Council - On the sesquicentennial anniversary of the First Council, a fourth generation of scholars meet. This is the first council meeting in which members of the previous council are still alive to return. They return to the First Council's stance on privacy and nothing is known of what was discussed during the meeting. * 201.3.19 AC - The Fifth Council - On the bicentennial anniversary of the First Council, a fifth generation of scholars meet. Within hours of the meeting being called to order, various members of the council are seen leaving in a foul mood. Before the end of the first day, explosions rock the building. Many of the councilors are killed. Nothing is explained. Even eyewitnesses are unwilling to discuss anything. * 205.1.5 AC - Rumors of war in the west start to filter into the eastern territories. If true, this would be the first true war heard of in over 130 years. Many young men and women begin heading west to seek their fortune. * 205.6.23 AC - Start of Campaign